Get A Different Room
by shan-chan2
Summary: During a rather noisy day, will Kurama win Hiei's affections? Or will Yusuke kick them both out first?


Disclaimer: i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if i did i wouldn't have to write storys like this for my own entertainment.   
Warnings: Yaoi, Kurama x Hiei, nothing heavy.   
  
  
GET A DIFFERENT ROOM  
  
Have you ever noticed how most stories start with an 'it was a quiet day'? Well, I ain't going to start it like that. My name is Kurama. And no, it was not a quiet day. As a matter of fact, it happened to be one of the most noisiest days I have encountered in a long time. Yusuke was making a whole lot of noise, have you ever noticed that he makes a lot of noise for just one human? Yes, he does make a lot of noise… I don't know where Kuwabara has gotten to; I think he is with that girl… what's her name? As for Keiko? She was trying to stop Yusuke from making so much noise. Was that even possible? No, I think not. But the one thing I payed the most attention to was Hiei. The silent Fire Demon who had captured my heart and was holding it in his hands. Damn. But he doesn't know. If he did know I probably wouldn't be sitting here so close, with my head still attached to my body, watching the way his lips formed every… "What the hell are you staring at Fox?" He demanded. I gave him the look. That look that he hates. I know he hates this look. "Don't look at me like that!" Hiei yelled, shielding his eyes. (For those who are wondering, no not all of his many eyes, that's just too creepy to think about) I told you he hates that look. It's the whole 'I've just been caught in the act' look. "I wasn't looking at anything Hiei," I replied. "You were, not tell me what you were looking at" Hiei demanded. "Yusuke sure makes a lot of noise huh?" I changed the subject before he could ask me what I was looking at again. "Hn, stupid baka, never shuts up" "Just like that Botan girl ne? Who is supposed to be the Grim Reaper, she never shuts up" This comment brought a small smile to Hiei's lips. I like it when he smiles. "You are looking at me again Fox…" Hiei smiled. 'Oh god, how long am I going to live now!' I thought to myself. "Why do you look at me like that Kurama?" Hiei's face became serious. "I don't know Hiei" I replied. Everyone in the room had gone silent, even Yusuke. The thought of Yusuke being quiet is kind of scary. "Maybe I just…" I turned away from him. Ashamed of my actions. "You just what?" He asked, his voice became soft. A hand clasped around my own. I looked to see who it was. "Hiei…" "Kurama…" His hand reached out and touched my face. I leant into the touch; his thumb ran across my high cheekbone. "Am I imagining this?" I asked him. "I don't think so…" he whispered. He came closer and closer, his lips were almost touching mine. "But this can't be real, I can think at least 10 ways you could have killed me by now" "But that's not the point, I aren't going to" "But…" "Shush, quiet" He ordered. He kissed me softly. My lips tingled where his had been. I touched them softly. "why did you do that?" I asked. "there are things I can not explain, and this moment is one of them" he smiled and leant in for another kiss. His lips met mine and we started to kiss again, this time though his tongue licked my bottom lip. I obliged and opened my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and started to explore. I was shocked by a rough hand on my head, pulling me away from Hiei. "okay you two, that's enough, get a room" Yusuke growled. Hiei growled back and attempted to bite him. "the couch is room enough" I answered. "no, get a different room." Yusuke smiled. I could see that this was going to turn into an argument. "but this is a room, and it is different from the others" "how do you know that?" Yusuke asked. "because I have exploerd this house, and I have seen no other room like this in the whole building." "fair enough" Yusuke walked away, hands in his pockets. "but I will tell you what Kurama, I will win next time." "you can try Yusuke…" Hiei looked at me. "you certainly know how to get your way" "I would prefer to get a different way…" I answered slyly. The Fire Demon smiled before grabbing me by the hand and dragging me up to a room. This time it was a different room…   
  
  
OWARI!   
  
  
Oh, now i have started to write Yu Yu Hakusho fics! What will become of me? I really don't know much about the series at the moment, all I have seen up to is the episode where Hiei tries to kill Yusuke and tries to turn Keiko in to a demon. I also know that Kurama and Hiei are my favorie paring from the show ^_~ Oh well. I know, I know it is lame, c'mon, it is my first one ^-^   
  
'till next time.   
  
~Shan-Chan~ 


End file.
